A New Friend
by Destielisforever
Summary: AU Dean Winchester is hated by his whole school, but when Castiel moves to town, he will dig deeper and deeper until the mystery that is Dean unfolds.  Dean/Cas slash   don't like, don't read :
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya readers :) this is Chapter 1 of my new story, hope you guys like it :) Dean/Cas slash **

"Dean! Sam! Wake up boys!"

The door to the small room opened and John Winchester pulled the blankets off of his sons, and opened the blinds, grinning at the groans the actions brought.

"Come on boys, first day of school! Let's move!"

Sam jumped out of bed and turned to his clock grabbing it and shaking it furiously, "Dad my alarm clock's broken again!"

John's grin turned to a frown as he grabbed the clock and fiddled around with it for a bit, then smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "I'll get you a new one soon Sammy, I promise, now you go and get yourself ready for your first day of 6th grade hm?"

The small boy nodded his head, running to the bathroom, "6TH GRADE!"

John chuckled, turning to Dean, who was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes, "You too, junior,"

Dean looked up at his father with a dull look, "Great, another year of crap, why can't I just drop out and work with you and Bobby at the garage?"

John sat on the opposite bed with a sigh, "We've talked about this Dean, you don't want to work in garage your whole life-"

The older man sent his son an apologetic look, grabbing his ringing cell phone and pressing it to his ear, while walking out the door, "Yea Bobby? I'll be down in an hour or so, it's the boys' first day….yea…"

Dean stood up and grimaced at the mirror, "I'd rather work in the garage my whole life then go to that hellhole."

Sam looked over to his brother worriedly, "You should've told him, you could've been transferred."

Dean leaned against the Impala next to him and smiled fondly, "Sammy, don't worry about me, and you know why I couldn't, the school I go to has the cheapest fee in town…now seriously Sammy, stop worrying about me and go have fun, I know you're excited, Nerd."

Both boys looked over hearing a car pull up behind them, Dean nudged Sam as a girl about his age, stepped out of the car and looked at the school silently, "She in your class?"

Sam shook his head, "Must be new."

He watched as the girl grabbed her backpack and blushed slightly realizing how pretty she was, with dark brown hair, a small face, and pretty light brown eyes, then full out went tomato mode as their eyes met.

Dean laughed out loud and walked over to her pushing his kid brother in front, "Hiya, this is Sam, I'm Dean, you new?"

The girl seemed taken back but quickly came together and smiled sweetly at the two, "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Gen?"

Dean glanced up as the girl turned to the voice, and looked back up, unable to stop his eyes from staring at the angel that stepped out of the car then.

He was gorgeous, with dark just-out-of-bed hair, light skin, a nice lean body (not to skinny), with a dark blue shirt that hugged his body to show some nice abs, and black jeans. What really took Dean's breath away were this guy's eyes, as soon as they met his, Dean found himself in the sky, in the sea, in _heaven_, they were most perfect shade of blue and so-

His thoughts were interrupted as Sam elbowed his gut, and mumbled, "You're staring."

Dean came back to reality and flushed as he saw that the other boy had made his way around the car to the little girl's side and was now holding his hand out.

"I'm s-sorry what?"

The boy tilted his head in amusement and smiled slightly, "I said hi, I'm Cas, this is my little sister Genevieve, we're new in town."

Dean took the hand and tried not to show the blush the warmth of Cas's hands brought, but kept quiet, little kids he could talk to, but people his _age?_ Never.

Sam took the floor, "This is my brother Dean, I'm Sam, welcome to Lawrence."

The bell rang and Gen gasped, "We're going to be late!" the kids hugged their own brothers and ran to the school, waving goodbye.

Cas turned to Dean, "So, um what school do you go to?"

The other boy's eyes widened, _scratch that never, _"Um, Newton High, couple of blocks down from here."

Cas smiled and Dean felt his heart skip a couple 100 beats, "Me too, guess we'll be seeing each other a lot.

Dean frowned, of course, this was too good to be true, once Cas got to school and found out what loser he really was, he'd fit right in with the cool kids and forget all about Dean.

"Um yea I guess, I should get going."

Then stepped back into the Impala, and drove away without a glance back, silently praying that the two never meet in school.

Castiel sighed, _nice going Cas, you scared him away, _the boy drove quietly to his new school and parked in the farthest spot.

It was nice meeting Dean and he as hoping to make a new friend soon so the first day wouldn't be as stressful and scary, unfortunately for him, Dean wasn't exactly a people-person.

Cas stopped moving as he thought of Dean and smiled silently, he had seen cute guys before, but _Dean_ was _something else_, he thought of those forest green eyes and found himself silently praying to see them again.

The boy got out of his car and ran to the school as the bell rang out and doors started to close, making his way into the main office.

The small woman working at the computer glanced up and peered at him through her thick glasses, "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm new, Castiel Novak…"

"Oh yes, Mr. and Ms. Novak's brother, correct?"

Cas nodded, Michael and Anna both had gotten a job at the school, Michael as an English teacher, and Anna had become a dance teacher, forcing Cas to take the class as well.

The woman gave him a schedule and looked pass him, "Dean! how are you?"

The boy turned around, shocked to meet those eyes he was thinking of, _wow that was a prayer answered quick. _

Dean's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly made his way around the office, "Hi Mrs. Singer, I'm fine, uh, I was just wondering if you can give me a copy of my schedule…"

Mrs. Singer nodded, looking at the boy worriedly, she knew he was cutting homeroom, those mean ol' kids were probably giving him a hard time again, "Of course sweetie."

They all wait patiently as the two schedules printed and Mrs. Singer's face lit up seeing them, "Oh look Dean, you and Castiel have first and fifth together!"

Dean looked up at her in horror, "Wha?"

"Yea, you know what, he's new why don't you go to first together? Go."

The boys took their schedules and nodded, thanking the older woman, and walking out the door.

Silence took over as they slowly walked down the hall.

Castiel played with his backpack, "Um, if you don't mind my asking, why didn't you go to homeroom?"

Dean stiffened, "I didn't want to."

The short answer hurt Cas and the boy stopped walking, making Dean stop also, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Um what?"

"I'm sorry, I just feel like you don't like me…"

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by yet another bell, signaling the start of first, and stepped into class quickly walking to the back, and taking the last seat.

To his horror, Cas sat next to him, with questioning eyes.

As the students stepped in Dean pulled up his hoodie and slid deeper into the seat.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, _what. The. Hell._

And he too slid deeper in his seat, hiding his face, "Oh God…"

Dean looked up in confusion, having seen the boy's reaction, not realizing what was wrong as the teacher came in.

"Good morning students, welcome to your first day as juniors. My name is Mr. Novak and I will be your teacher this year."

There was a mumbled response, but this didn't shake the teacher's confidence, "Alright then let's take some attendance." The room filled with chatter as Mr. Novak called out names, skipping Castiel, which made the boy narrow his eyes.

"Dean Winchester."

Everyone froze and turned to the boy with the hoodie, some snickered, others rolled their eyes, "Hey Winnie, he's talking to you!"

Mr. Novak turned to the student with a stern look, "Thank you very much Mr…_Uriel_."

Then sent Dean and worried look and went back to teaching, leaving Cas thinking yet again.

_WHAT. THE. HELL. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :) new characterssss thanks for reading and please review :) **

* * *

><p>Dean was already out the door minutes before the bell, Cas sighed and walked up to his brother as the rest of the class piled out.<p>

Michael looked up and smiled, "Hey Cas, how's your first day going?"

"Good…I guess…"

"You guess?"

Cas looked around and turned back to his brother after the last person had went out the door, "Michael do you know anything about Dean?"

"Dean Winchester? No, why? What is it, he bothering you?" the older man's tone turning angry.

"No, absolutely not, in fact I think it's the opposite, everyone seems to be outing him, for some reason…"

Michael sighed, "I'll look in his records and see what's up, but Cas, don't get into any messes alright? I mean we don't know anything about him yet…"

Castiel nodded, stepping backwards towards the door, "I will, see you later."

Heading out of the classroom Cas did a double take, he was expecting people walking up and down the hallway or running to class, but instead, there was a large crowd in the middle of the hallway chanting. _FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT_

Michael ran out of his classroom and towards the large group as his brother followed, "HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

He pushed past everyone and made his way towards the center, prying a student off of another who was lying on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

Castiel pushed past everyone, eyes widening as he saw Dean on the ground and without thinking knelt to the ground pulling him up, "Dean! Are you alright? Dean?"

The boy Michael was holding back started to laugh, "Well, well, well, looks like Winnie's got himself another _faggot._"

Michael turned red, "_URIEL, THAT IS __**ENOUGH.**_"

The teacher's sudden outburst sent everyone scurrying back to class.

Uriel, however, sneered at Castiel, who was continuing to hold a now only half conscious Dean, "Maybe you don't know, but fags, are **not** welcome here."

Michael grabbed the boy's hand, "That's it, we're are going to the principle's office, **now.**"

He turned to his younger brother, "Cas take Dean to the nurse's office, and tell her to give you a note for your next class."

Castiel nodded and watched Uriel and Michael disappear around the corner, turning to Dean and fixing him so that his arm was around Cas's shoulder and wrapped his own arms around the boy's waist. Ignoring how right it felt.

This support system, however, failed, as Dean couldn't find the strength to walk.

Castiel took a deep breath and did the only thing he could think of, he carried Dean to the nurse's office, in his arms.

The nurse opened the door and gasped, "Dean? Oh geez, come in, come in."

Cas carried the boy to the bed, who was now holding his stomach tighter.

"Jo, it hurts."

The nurse tsked, "I'll take care of it Dean, those boys better watch themselves."

Making him sit up, she pulled up Dean's shirt and winced at the huge bruise forming there, grabbing an ice pack and placing his hand over it, "Hold that there, I'll be right back."

Dean pressed the icepack harder and winced in pain, staring at the bruise, making Cas think he had forgotten about him.

"Um, thanks…"

Castiel stopped at the door, turning to the other boy, "For what?" immediately regretting the question when Dean's face turned red.

"For bringing me here…"

"Oh, yea, of course."

Silence.

"I don't understand…"

Dean looked up at the boy by the door in confusion, "Sorry?"

"Why you let those guys pick on you…"

"It's not really a personal choice…"

Castiel walked closer to the bed, "Bull shit," making Dean uncomfortable.

"You don't have to take their crap."

"It's not crap."

Cas tilted his head, "Meaning?"

Dean looked out the window, "Forget it, just… forget it."

"Why don't your friends do anything?"

This got a sarcastic laugh from boy on the bed, "Friends?" he laughed harder, putting his head back to stare at the ceiling, whispering the last part, "What friends?"

Castiel hated himself then, _why the fuck do I have to put my nose into everything._

"I don't have any friends…" Dean continued, talking more to himself then Cas, who cleared his throat bringing Dean back to the real world.

"You do now," this surprised the injured boy.

"You don't have to-" Dean stopped as they heard footsteps, and Nurse Jo stepped back into the room handing Castiel a pass, "You can go back to your class now, thank you."

The boys shared one last look before Castiel took his leave.

"Who was that?"

"My…friend…"

Castiel spent the next few periods worrying about what he was to do with Dean and the bullying situation, sitting at lunch, his thoughts were interrupted by a tray slamming down next to him.

"They call this food!"

He turned to see a boy standing next to him, lollipop in one hand, carrot in the other.

"Gabriel, sit down, you're making everyone stare."

Castiel sent his cousin a pleading look.

"Why you embarrassed by me Novak?" Gab smiled, pushing the lollipop into his mouth and taking a seat next to the boy.

"No, whatever…"

Gab frown, "No whatever? What happened to the usual, playful banter? What's wrong cuz?"

"This guy, some other guys are picking on him, and he's not really doing anything about it…"

"He a friend of yours?"

"Kind of, I met him today at Gen's new school…"

"What's his name?"

"Dean"

Gab stopped mid bite and turned to his cousin, "Dean Winchester?"

"Yea you know him?"

Before Gab could answer Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder and met face to face with a very worried Michael.

"Cas, I found his file."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 y'all :) this unintentionally became more of a mystery but I'll have Dean/Cas moments soon :) promise 3 this one's for Misa :) **

* * *

><p>"Michael, what's wrong?" Castiel had never seen his brother this upset before.<p>

The older man looked around slightly, the others were starting to notice the strange conversation between the teacher and student, "Come with me."

Leading the two out of the lunchroom, Michael entered his room and sat at his desk, head in hands, as Castiel and Gabe took their seats.

"Castiel, this boy….Dean, his file really does explain his isolated behavior with the students…and why they pick on him."

He paused, and Cas shifted in his seat, "Well, what does it say?"

Michael opened a drawer at the bottom of desk, reaching in and pulling out a yellow folder labeled Winchester, Dean.

He opened the folder and put his reading glasses on, "Dean Winchester, born Lawrence, Kansas, Father: John Winchester, Brother: Samuel Winchester, Adam Winchester-deceased…Mother: Mary Winchester: …deceased."

Castiel took a sharp intake of breath, "Oh my God….does it…does it say how they died?"

His older brother shook his head, "No, but I knew that a small town like this would've reported such deaths in the news, so I looked it up in the town records..." Michael paused and turned his laptop towards Gabe and Cas showing them the article.

Gabe scrolled down and started to read, "November 2, 2005, a fire took over the Winchester home, on W. Chestnut St., the oldest, Dean Winchester, was able to save his father and younger brother Sam, however, failed to save his mother, Mary and the youngest brother Adam, who was only 6 months old."

Gabe stopped reading and shook his head, "Wow, that's pretty bad."

"It's horrible," Michael held his head once more, "I have Cas, Anna, and Gen," he looked at his younger brother with a sorrow-filled face, "I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to lose any of you."

Castiel, however, was stuck in his own world, anger taking over, "So that's how these people treat him? After he's lost so much…"

The older man looked back at the file, "It might be that, but it says here his father filed bankruptcy awhile ago so the school provides him and his brother free lunches…maybe he's being picked on for being poor?"

Gabriel who had been quiet for sometime widened his eyes, "You don't know do you?"

After seeing his cousins' confused expressions he took the laptop back and searched up a new article, turning it to show the two brothers.

Michael's eyes became wide, "This is from last year….Dean Winchester, 15, was found behind Newton High School, beaten and….oh my god."

Castiel stood from his seat holding his head in awe, trying to put things together, "Do they…do they-did they catch the guy who did it?"

"No, it says there were suspects but they were later cleared…that poor boy…"

Cas shook his head still not believing what he had read, "We have to help him, we need to find out who did this…"

Michael took his glasses off, giving his brother a stern look, "Now look Castiel, I understand that he's a friend of yours but we don't even know how dangerous the guy who did this was, I can't have you going after him alone."

"Then help me."

"Castiel."

"What? Michael we need to help him…"

Gabriel stood up and put his hand on Cas's shoulder, "I'll help, but where do we start?"

Castiel thought for a moment "I think I know where."

* * *

><p>"Nurse Jo?"<p>

"I'm off duty, go to the office and call home sweetie I'm sorry."

"It's Mr. Novak-er Michael."

"Oh! Michael please come in." Michael walked into the office with Cas right behind him, earning him a confused look from Jo.

"What's going on?"

"Ms. Harvelle-"

"Jo"

"Um, Jo, my name is Castiel and-"

"Yea I know, Dean's friend right?"

"Yes, I was-"

"It's about time that boy got himself a friend, you treat him right you hear me? He's an angel, he really is."

Michael cleared his throat, "Jo, we need to talk to you about Dean."

"What about him?"

"Did something happen to him? He's so quiet…"

Jo's eyes widened a fraction and Castiel immediately caught it, "Please, we just want to help him."

"He lost his mom and his youngest brother Adam-"

"Yes, we know that."

"Then that's all, nothing else."

Jo turned, "Now if you don't mind I need to head home."

"We know something else to."

The woman stopped and stiffened, still facing the door, and whispered, "What?"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Mrs. Singer?"<p>

"Yes? Oh Gabriel come in."

Gabe walked into the office solemnly, pondering on how he should phrase his question, and glad that it was just Mrs. Singer and him in the room.

"Mrs. Singer, I've seen you talking to that sophomore Dean, a lot…"

The woman eyed him suspiciously, "Yes…what do you want with Dean?"

"N-nothing," he sighed, "Look, I just want to help him, I know what happened to him last year and I just want to find out who-"

Mrs. Singer glared up at him grabbing some files and putting herself to work, "That was last year Gabriel-"

"Yea, but they never found out who did it and doesn't Dean want to know-"

The woman slammed a file close and leaned in closer, "Look Gabriel, I know you are trying to help him, but keep Dean out of this, if you knew him the way I do, you'll know that he doesn't _want_ to know."

"But why?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done, there's no punishment that's enough for something like _that_ child."

Gabriel stood up as Castiel stormed in, walking up to Mrs. Singer and slamming Dean's file on her desk, "You're wrong, it does matter, and who ever did this to Dean will pay, _rape_ is not something I'm going to let this guy get away with, and if you care for Dean, neither will you. So help us find the person who did this."

"I _can't._"

"_**Why?"**_

Mrs. Singer stood from her desk, furious, "BECAUSE WE ALREADY KNOW WHO DID IT."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :) Some more Dean/Cas as promised :) thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

><p>Michael walked into the office soon after Mrs. Singer's outburst, "What? Why wasn't it reported?"<p>

The older woman sat everyone down and closed the door taking her own seat.

Sighing she took Dean's folder, "Who said it wasn't?"

There were looks of confusion around the room as Mrs. Singer filed through her cabinet and took out another file, handing it over to Michael, who read the label.

"Heist- wait a second, isn't that Uriel's last name?

Castiel growled, "I knew it, _Uriel."_

The woman shook her head, "No Uriel would never fall that low…"

Michael took another look at the folder, "Wait, Lucifer Heist? What? There's no such sophomore…"

Mrs. Singer nodded, "Not anymore there ain't, Lucifer Heist is Uriel's half brother. He went to this school last year…"

Gabriel stepped in, "The Heists own half of this town…no wonder he got away with it."

"Exactly, two days after he was arrested, Mr. Heist had him bailed out and sent him to school out of state. Lucifer _Heist_, could get away with anything."

Castiel stood up as the bell rang, "Not anymore he can't."

* * *

><p>Dean was at his locker getting his things when Sam txted, <em>remember to pick me up!<em>

He smirked, Sammy would.

Then almost had a heart attack as he closed his locker to find Cas behind it.

"Dean, I need to talk to you."

"I can't sorry, I gotta go pick up Sam."

Castiel stepped in his way quickly, "I need your help please, my cousin Gabe, he needed my car and I have to go pick up Gen…"

The green-eyed boy narrowed his eyes but gave in, "I can drive you."

Cas smiled, "Thank you."

As they got in the Impala Dean kept careful to avoid the other boy's eyes. _Just get to the school, drop them off at home, and that's it. That's all you gotta do. _

Taking a deep breath he started the car and Metallica blared through the speakers, making Dean red.

His reaction didn't go unnoticed by Cas who couldn't contain his smile seeing Dean turn into a tomato when their hands touched while turning the volume down. "Sorry…"

"It's fine, I don't mind Metallica, what else do you listen to?"

Before Dean could answer the other boy took out another cassette and changed it with the one inside, "Hey Jude" came on making Dean grip the steering wheel tighter.

At the next stop light hey popped the cassette out, "I-I don't like that one…"

Cas threw him a strange look, "Why? It's not so bad, used to be one of my favorites."

Dean stared straight ahead, whispering, "Mine too."

"What happened?"

"She died…"

Dean's eyes widened, "I mean nothing, nothing."

"Who was she?"

There a silence as the car started to past the green light, "My mom."

"How did she…"

"Fire."

The one word response made Cas want to stop, but he knew this was important, hearing Dean's side of the story.

"I'm sorry, that must've been hard, is Sam your only sibling?"

Dean quickly parked the car and got out as Sam and Gen walked out together, "Yea."

Gen looked around, confused, looking for her brother, then ran to hug him as Sam walked to Dean, grinning.

"6th grade is awesome," Dean smiled and ruffled his hair, "glad you like it buddy."

The smaller boy looked to Cas and Gen, grin widening, "Are they coming with us? I invited Gen to come over today is that alright?"

Cas looked at Dean who stood frigid, "It's okay with me….Dean, I missed fifth today, you can fill me in about what happened while they play."

"Nothing really-" the green-eyed boy sighed, seeing Gen's puppy dog eyes.

"Alright."

"Dad? We're home."

John Winchester stepped out of the kitchen, "Hey boys, "then immediately became stone-faced, "Who's this?"

Sam bounced in with Gen, "Hey Dad, this is my friend Gen and her brother Cas, they're gunna hang out with us for a while….Come on Gen, I'll show you my room!"

The two kids ran up the stairs as John narrowed his eyes at Cas, who became nervous but held his ground, reaching out.

"Hi Mr. Winchester, I'm Castiel."

The older man took his hand, as Bobby came in, "Castiel?"

"Yes sir?"

John turn to his friend, "You know this boy Bobby?"

The other man nodded, "Yea, Ellen said he helped out Dean today."

John turned to his son now who nodded from his place by the door, then smiled at Cas, "Well then, welcome to the Winchester household."

Castiel smiled, "I saw the board you have outside for hiring…"

Bobby tilted his head to the window, "Yea, out back in the garage, you any good with cars?"

"Kind of, I _am _a fast learner though….Dean could teach me…"

Dean stiffened, about to protest, when his father cut in, "Of course he could! Dean take Cas here, outback and show him how it's done. Go."

The two had a staring contest which Dean soon lost, sighing as he moved towards the back door, "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Dean opened the gate, leading him and Cas into the junkyard filled with broken cars.<p>

"Did you get your car from here?"

Dean shook his head, choosing a car and grabbing two skateboards, laying one in front of himself and one in front of Cas, "No, the Impala was my dad's…..here lay down on top of that."

Cas did what he was told, following Dean, and sliding under the car.

His breath hitched as his eyes met the green ones, "You okay?"

"Y-I, yes."

Dean gulped and faced up, showing Castiel the different parts of the car they'll need to work on.

This went on for a few minutes, until thunder rolled in and the noise made Cas hit his head on the car, "Ow!"

The other boy quickly dropped the flashlight, "You okay?"

"No, I think my head, it's bleeding,"

The two slid out and Dean immediately sat up and pulled up Cas, pushing him against the car, in an attempt to check out his wound.

He took the boy's hand away and winced at the blood, "We'll need to get that checked out…"

"Yea" Dean felt Cas's breath on his face and suddenly realized what was happening, he had pushed himself onto Cas and was holding his hand, he quickly let go and moved away as the ran came down in buckets.

"S-sorry."

Cas immediately went for the boy's hand again, "No, Dean, it's alright."

Dean stepped back, eyes widening, and his mind flashedback.

_"Sssh Dean, it'll be alright, I promise, it wont hurt that much."_

_ Dean opened his mouth letting out a scream, but was cut off by a fabric stuffed into his mouth._

_ "I SAID BE QUIET."_

"Dean?" Cas stepped closer, catching the boy as he fell into sobs.

"Dean, it'll be fine, please."

The rain drowned Dean's sobs but Cas felt the boy beneath his coat and hugged him tighter, pulling him into the car.

They sat there for awhile before Castiel realized that the boy had fallen asleep.

He sighed, stroking Dean's cheek, "I'll make him pay Dean, I swear, he'll regret ever touching you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Sorry for the late update, was having some writer's block :'[ but it's been cured :) and here you are Chapter 5! thanks for reading and please review :)**

* * *

><p>Dean woke up about an hour later, face nestled in something warm, he smiled and looked up, eyes meeting the gorgeous blue ones, widening as he remembered what had happened.<p>

He got out of the car before Cas could say anything, the other boy following him quietly, waiting for a response from Dean. The rain poured on, quieter now, as Dean stopped and sat on a lone tire, head in hands.

"I'm sorry, I…don't know what to say…"

Castiel sat on the ground before him, letting him continue.

"Look, I don't know what you want, but if it's what I think it is….I'm sorry, I can't do that….it's complicated…"

Cas quietly wrapped his fingers around the boy's hands, bringing them down from his face, and tilted his head to look into Dean's eyes, "I just want to help you, Dean, that's all I want."

"Why?"

"Because, because you're my friend, and that's what friends do, they help each other…"

Dean scoffed, standing up, "I get it, okay, thanks but no thanks, I don't want no charity, trust me I've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

Cas quickly caught his arm, also standing up, bringing him close, "You look at me and tell me that what happened before hasn't made you feel even a little relieved and I'll stop, I'll leave right now and never come back. This isn't charity Dean, and fine then it isn't for friendship or any of that crap, but you tell me, you tell me you felt something, _anything_, and I'll stay, and we'll figure this out together."

The boys stayed like that for a long while, just staring into each other's eyes, before Dean turned around, "_You know_… I can see it in your eyes….what I saw in the others', _**pity.**__**I don't want pity, I don't need pity. Not anymore, it's over, I've moved on-"**_

Cas turned the boy back around furiously, "You've _moved on_? Dean _that_ is not called "moving on", and what you see in my eyes is not _pity_, what happened to you was horrible, and all I want is for that pathetic excuse for a human to get what he deserves for it."

His outburst had shaken Dean, who was staring back at him with wide eyes, Castiel sighed and did something that surprised them both then, he kissed the boy's cheek, before walking away, "Please, think about it…"

* * *

><p>Castiel avoided the green-eyed boy the next day in school, not wanting to influence his decision, but smiled when Dean came to his locker, "Do you need a ride today?"<p>

"Yep,"

Next thing Dean knew he was pulling Sam away from Cas and Gen, whispering in a panicked voice, "What do you mean we're going to _their_ house?"

"Gen said we should since we went to **ours **yesterday," gesturing to his older brother like he was "special", making Cas chuckle.

"Come on Dean they want to," Dean turned to the little kids with narrowed eyes as they both took on irresistible pouts.  
>"FINE."<p>

* * *

><p>As they drove up to the Novak estate, Sam's body took over the car window, "HOLY SHIT-"<p>

"SAMMY!"

"I MEAN HOLY SMOKES YOU GUYS ARE LIKE THE RICHEST PEOPLE EVER."

Castiel chuckled shaking his head, leading the three into the giant house, "Alright, Gen why don't you run Sam up to your room, while Dean and I talk."

The two quickly ran up the stairs as Anna walked in, smiling at Cas, "Hello Castiel, who's this?"

"My f- this is Sam's older brother,"

Anna said hi and disappeared into the kitchen as Dean sat on the small couch next to Cas, "What no "friend" stuff today?"

The other boy scoffed, "You are very strange Dean Winchester, first you get angry when I call you my friend and now you _want_ me to?"

Dean sat further back into the couch, "I thought about it, a lot last night…maybe having a friend isn't so bad."

Suddenly his hands became the most interesting thing ever, whispering the question, Dean stared at them, "how…can you help catch him?…"

Cas turned to the boy, surprised, then sighed in relief, taking Dean's hand and pulling him into the kitchen, "Azazel?"

Then walked in a strange man, looking so fragile that Dean was surprised that the man could still stand.

"Yes Castiel?"

"Dean this is Azazel, my grandfather, and Azazel, this is my friend Dean."

The older man looked up and down at the boy, "How may I help you Dean?"

Cas pulled the other boy closer, "I gave you his file yesterday? Remember?"

Azazel raised his brows, remembering, "Oh yes, yes, of course, I'll look over that today."

"Alright, that's fine, please let me know when you finish."

Then with a nod, the older man was gone, leaving Dean wondering.

"What's going on? And how did you get my file…and what file?"

Cas sighed and pulled the boy upstairs to his room, "I'll explain in a bit."

As he closed the door behind them Cas turned to see Dean examining something and looked down to see their hands, still entwined, and slowly separated them making the other boy jump back a bit.

"Sorry."

Castiel cleared his throat and tried to smile, "That's alright, sit please."

Dean took a seat on the bed and looked around at the room, all white, with light shades of different colors. It made him feel out of place yet almost at _home, _as if somehow just because Castiel was there, it was alright.

(the room: .com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/gorgeous-bedroom-by-elif-582x388_)

Cas sat close to the bed, on the floor, looking up at Dean with a cautious expression, "Dean, Azazel is a lawyer, probably the finest lawyer in the country, and he knows some great detectives, that'll help us find Lucifer."

Dean shuddered at the mention of his name and narrowed his eyes at Cas who was looking anywhere but at the boy, "What _aren't_ you telling me?"

"Dean, to make this work, to help find him guilty you will have to…testify…"

"What?...what do you mean.."

Cas gulped, "I mean you'll have to tell the jury…what happened that night, and Azazel…please…"

Dean buried his head in his hands, mumbling and shaking, "No, I'm sorry, find someone else…"

The boy on the ground sat on the bed and hugged Dean's shaking form into his chest, "I'm sorry Dean, I wish you didn't have to, but you're the only one that can do this."

Dean turned away, embarrassed once again, "You don't understand, I can't Cas."

Cas put a hand on his shoulder, "I know, you don't want to relive that-"

The boy turned back to him then, a single tear escaping his eye, "I relive it **everyday Cas, every. Single. Day."**

Cas wiped the tear away, "I promise, after all this is over, you won't have to worry about him ever again, we'll make sure he suffers, he'll regret ever being born."

The crying boy tilted his head, sniffling, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so nice to me? Why do you care?"

Cas touched his cheek, whispering a quick apology as the boy winced and brought his face closer. Then when their lips got closer, he realized how scared Dean was, and brought his head down and kissed the boy's temple.

"Because I want to, because you _need_ someone to care." Dean smiled slightly and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder, the both of them leaning against the headboard.

* * *

><p>When Castiel opened is eyes awhile later, he saw Sam next to the bed, crying.<p>

He smiled at the older boy, and wiped his tears, whispering lightly, to not wake up his brother, "Thank you."

Cas smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, and shook Dean lightly, "Dean?"

"hmm?"

"Time to go home."

Dean slowly got up from the bed, with a red face as Sam started to giggle, "Shut up."

As they started to exit the house, Dean stopped, and handed the keys to his brother, "Um, Sammy, you wait in the car, I need to talk to Cas for a second."

The two watched Sam go into the car and Cas tilted his head, "Dean, what is it?"

Dean looked back at his brother one last time before sighing and turning to Cas with a sorrowful expression, "Look Cas, I don't think this will work okay, trust me, you don't want me…you'll get sick of me…I'm us-"

His words were stopped by a single finger that pressed itself upon his lips, and he looked up to a very upset Cas, "You say "used" and so help me God, I will murder someone…"

He sighed brought his hands up to grip Dean's upper arms, keeping him in place, "Dean, I'm not doing this out of pity, and I'm not doing it because I have to, I'm doing this because I want to, and what I feel for you, is completely real and you're wrong, I _do_ want you, I _want_ to pick up these pieces, okay?"

Dean reluctantly nodded, still not believing what the boy was saying but smiled shyly when Cas pecked him on the cheek, and gave him his phone back "Good night Dean, I put my number in there, call me whenever, even if it's just to talk, alright?"

He nodded yet again, "Thanks Cas, Good night," the two parted smiling to themselves, forgetting everything, for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know these updates take forever and I'm really sorry but I'm just really busy these days :/ but here's Chapter 6 enjoy! thanks for reading and please review :)**

* * *

><p>"So how's Dean doing? Anna told me he came over yesterday?"<p>

Castiel nodded as they stopped at a red light, "Alright, I guess. He's worried and terrified of course, but I think he just needs some time."

Gabe smiled at his cousin, as the car started moving again, "You like him a lot don't you cuz?"

"Yea, I don't know what it is Gabe, I just…as corny as it sounds, every time he's around me…I feel, I don't know…I feel _happy, _like I can forget everything, like I'm _whole, you know?"_

His cousin laughed, "Woah woah woah there Cas, you've only known this guy for what? **two** days? You don't even know anything about him, I mean you do, but nothing about his personality…Don't go falling for him just yet…"

Cas frowned, "Never said I was falling for him, I just said I like him, and as for getting to know him, I invited him to go to that picnic we're having tomorrow at the beach, is that alright?...Gabe?"

"Yea, I'm listening, that's great Cas…" Gabe stared out the window as they got to the school and suddenly gasped.

"Shit!"

Cas quickly parked the car and looked around, "What? What is it?"

"Fuck Cas! It's him!"

"Who?" They got out of the car and Cas'd eyes widened as they met with Lucifer's ice cold ones across the lot.

As the shock of seeing the monster passed through Cas, he growled and walked toward Lucifer, only to be pulled back by his cousin.

"Let me go Gabriel, you know what he did! I'll kill him!"

"No Castiel, we can't do anything yet, we have to wait for Azazel to start on the case, anything we do can hurt Dean's chances of winning."

This calmed the young boy down, until he remembered his boyfriend inside, "Dean! He doesn't know! Gabe we can't let him see Lucifer, we have to do something!"

His cousin pressed his temple and thought for a second before pulling out his cell phone, "Michael? it's Gabe, we have a problem."

* * *

><p>Dean stepped into the class, frowning at Castiel's empty seat when the bell rang, <em>Is he late?<em>

Then looked up to see Mr. Novak talking into his phone, seeming to get more and more upset, until finally he hung up, and faced the class, "Everyone please turn to page 12 in your new books, I'll be right back…Mr. Winchester?"

Everyone turned to Dean who looked straight back at the teacher, "Yes sir?"

"Follow me please."

They walked into another empty classroom, and Michael ran through his conversation with Gabriel in his head, trying to come up with a good lie.

"Dean, you know I'm Castiel's brother right?"

"Yea I figured as much-"

"He got into an accident, a car accident."

"What?"

"Yea listen, there are no subs today so I can't go, Gabriel's waiting outside, will you go tell him I can't make it?"

Dean hesitated, then nodded, "Yea of course," walking out of the room, then sprinting out the school doors to find Gabriel, only to find him standing in front of the Impala.

"Gabe! WHAT HAPPENED?"

The boy turned to Dean with horror, "What do you mean?"

"What happened to Cas? How is he? Mr. Novak told me about the accident."

Gabe realized what was going on and feigned sadness, "It was bad, but he's better, I think the medics took him home, our private doctor's looking over him now."

He continued, trying to make the story sound better, "His car, though, is completely totaled."

Dean shook his head, "I can fix that."

"What? NO, we can fix it later, um, can you drive me there?"

The green-eyed boy looked back at the school then reached into his pockets to pull his keys out, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Cas was sitting at home waiting for Gabe's text for an hour, before it came, <em>told him you were in an accident, go to bed.<em>

As soon as the boy put his phone down to move, the roaring of the Impala came to his ears and he jumped into bed, quickly grabbing a wet towel and placing it on his head, using scissors to cut holes into his clothes.

Dean stepped into the room a second later, running to his side, face filled with fear, "Cas? What happened?"

"I…car accident, head on collision, I'm sorry Dean."

The "injured" boy grabbed his hand, "Sorry."

"For what Cas?"

_For lying to you. "_For not being there today, I told you I would."

Dean shook his head, "Wasn't your fault…Cas forget about me for a second okay, just…are you alright? I was worried sick."

Cas smiled, "Why?"

"Because…"

"Because I'm your friend?" Cas asked innocently as he scouted over on the bed, cueing Dean to move in.

The boy hesitated before looking Cas over and thinking about what had happened.

Terror filled his eyes as he thought about what would've happened if Cas hadn't survived-

Dean quickly took the seat and took the boy's hand, surprising him, "No, because you're more than a friend."

"Best friends?" Cas teased and Dean caught on, sending him a glare.

"Cas this is serious, you could've…you could've died…"

The boys had a quiet moment where they stared into each other's eyes, then Cas broke contact, afraid that Dean would see through him and catch the lie. He smiled softly and gently placed a tender kiss on Dean's nose, making the other boy bright red.

"What was that for?"

"For being so cute when you're worried…and for worrying about me."

Dean smiled and did the same to Cas who laughed, "What was that for?"

"For being you."

* * *

><p>They talked for hours and hours, staying with each other the whole time, Anna had picked up Sam and Gen and the two had a sleepover with John's approval.<p>

And before they knew it, the sun went down and everyone in the Novak home was asleep.

Dean closed his eyes and immediately went into a deep sleep.

_Suddenly he was outside, it was night and the rain was pouring hard against the black road, forming puddles by his feet._

_ "Dean!" he froze._

_ That voice._

_ He slowly turned to the voice and stumbled backwards, trying to get his throat to let out a scream as Lucifer stood in front of him sneering._

_ "Leave-leave me alone."_

_ Lucifer laughed and stepped closer to him. Dean backed away in horror, "Don't, please don't kill me." _

_ Lucifer laughed harder, coming closer to the boy, touching his cheek and Dean flinched, his tears mixing with rain, "I already had my way with you, I wouldn't kill you."_

_ "Then what do you want?"_

_ The monster smirked, moving out of the way for Dean to see Castiel's unconscious body on the floor, with his jeans dark in some places._

_ Dean gaped and gasped stumbling back some more until he reached the wall, then fell to the floor in sobs._

_ "Why? Why him?"_

_ Lucifer laughed, and squatted down to Dean's level to make eye contact, then with an ice cold tone, he grabbed the boy's hair bringing his ear to his mouth, "Because he took what was mine, you. __**YOU ARE MINE.**__ He needed to be taught that."_

_ Cas groaned and awoke as Dean started to scream, "CAS RUN! CAS GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_ Lucifer tied Dean's hands and ran to Castiel before he could run away, and Dean screamed louder._

"NO CAS! CAS RUN! GET AWAY, OH GOD NO."

"DEAN! DEAN WAKE UP, DEAN I'M RIGHT HERE."

Dean bolted awake and started to hyperventilate in the darkness.

He looked around furiously when the lights opened. The Novaks had gathered around in the room, finally he spotted Cas and ran into his arms in sobs.

"Dean, what's wrong? Dean?"

Anna tsked and calmly soothed the boy, "He probably just had a nightmare."

Dean nodded and Anna gestured everyone to leave the two alone.

When everyone was gone, Cas took the crying boy in his arms to the bed.

"Dean ssh, I'm right here, ssh."

The boy gripped him tighter, "Cas, he-he tried to...I couldn't save you, I'm sorry."

Cas slowly separated the boy from himself, bringing Dean's chin up, wiping his tears "Dean, baby I'm right here, okay, I'm okay, alright? Everything's okay, nothing's happening to anyone."

Dean sniffled and nodded, "I'm sorry."

Cas smiled softly and pulled them both under the covers again, kissing Dean softly on the head, "You know you don't have to talk about it, but if you want to, I'm right here."

Dean was quiet then slowly told Cas his nightmare in a hoarse voice, clutching onto him tighter as it ended.

"He was going to- I couldn't move, Cas, I couldn't do anything."

Castiel hugged the boy to himself as much as he could, letting him quiet down before looking him square in the eye, "Dean I'm okay alright, I have Michael, Anna, Gabe, and Azazel, and nothing's going to happen to me okay? And _**you**_, you have all of them _and_ me looking out for you, just trust me okay? As long as we're around he can't touch you, okay?"

Dean nodded, then shocked Cas as he touched their lips, "Thank you."

Cas nodded and closed the lights, holding the boy close again. Waiting until he heard Dean's quiet and peaceful snores, to start before falling into slumber himself.

Castiel shivered and brought the blanket up to his head, reaching out to pull Dean closer and finding air instead.

Waking up in confusion the boy squinted his eyes in the sunlight looking around his room, "Dean? Dean?"

Anna came into the room, "Good morning Castiel,"

"Anna? Have you seen Dean?"

"Uh yea he left for school, said you should get some rest, god knows why, anyways saw him leave the garage about an hour ago."

He quickly checked his cell phone.

1 new message from Dean: _I can't trust a liar._

Castiel frowned, _what?_

Suddenly Gabriel ran into his room, "Dean knows we lied."

"Yea but how?"

"Your car, it was in the garage."

Castiel got out of bed, dressing quickly, "We have to get to school before Dean does."

Gabriel gave him a sullen look.

"What?"

"Cas…Michael called a minute ago, Lucifer's in first with you guys."

"Fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

**Super short chapter, I know, sorry next one will be longer!**

* * *

><p>Castiel ran to Michael's room as the students poured in, running to the seat next to Dean's, and looking around for the boy impatiently.<p>

Finally, as the bell to begin class rang, he came in with his usual hoodie on and his eyes on the ground, expressionless.

Cas quickly wrote a note, **_Dean please, we need to talk, I know I lied, but there was a really good reason to. _**Then put it on the Dean's desk, who continued to stare straight ahead, as if nothing had happened.

As Michael began to talk, Cas moved his seat closer to Dean and whispered out to him, "Dean, Dean! Listen we need to talk."

This went on for a couple of minutes until finally Dean stood up from his seat and Michael stopped talking, "Dean?"

"I-I have to go to the nurse's office."

Michael looked at Cas helplessly and nodded, "Yes, go," then looked back at his brother, "Um, in fact, Castiel, you weren't feeling well at the beginning of class either right? Why don't you go with Dean?"

Before Dean could say anything Cas was nodding his head and pushing him out the door.

"Thanks Mr. Novak, see you later."

As soon as the door was closed he turned to Dean in desperation, only to see the boy walking away. Cas quickly caught up and pulled him back, "Dean, please listen to me, Dean hear me out, just this once."

Dean pulled back furiously, "Let me go, we have nothing to talk about."

"Dean, please, I swear I was just trying to protect you."

"From _what?_ You lied to me Cas, and then you asked me to trust you. So please do tell me how that was you protecting me."

"From...from-"

"From me I presume."

The boys froze, and a chill ran through Dean's spine as he recognized the voice from his nightmares.

Castiel quickly turned to the intruder, immediately standing in front of Dean, "Can I help you?"

Lucifer sneered and crossed his arms, "Oh please, why so formal?"

Cas narrowed his eyes as he sensed Dean's fear and his trembling body, "Alright, What the fuck do you want?"

"I _want_ to speak with my faggot-"

"You watch your mouth" Castiel's voice became steel, "He's not a faggot, and he most certainly does not **belong** to you."

Lucifer laughed sarcastically, "See that's where you're _wrong_. Dean-"

Now Castiel **felt** the boy behind him shake, and Lucifer stepped closer, "He misses me, see?"

"You sick son of a bitch." Castiel took Dean's hand, "You stay the hell away from him, or you'll pay."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise."

As they started to walk away Dean jumped as Lucifer grabbed his other arm and whispered into his ear, "You're **mine**."

Then as if on impulse, Cas pulled Dean to his side and slammed his fist into Lucifer's smug face.

"You bastard!"

The bell rang out and the students poured out of the classroom as the two walked away from Lucifer who watched in fury.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Singer! Mrs. Singer!"<p>

The small woman ran into the main office towards the screams, "What is it?"

Seeing Castiel in hysterics with a traumatized-looking Dean, Mrs. Singer immediately sat them down and closed the door.

"What's happened?"

Cas explained what had happened and pulled Dean closer, "We have to get the case started again as soon as we can, now that he's back who knows what he can do," quickly regretting his words as Dean started cry.

Mrs. Singer shook her head and walked to the back office to give the boys some privacy ,"Have to tell Bobby."

Castiel took Dean's face in his hands and wiped his tears, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it like that, remember what I told you? **_He will never hurt you again_**_, _and I told you he'd pay if he ever touches you again."

Dean pulled away and looked ahead, more tears flowing, "You also said I could trust you."

"You _can_"

Dean's voice broke, "Then _why_? Why did you lie to me Cas?"

Castiel took his hands and gently kissed them, "Dean, yesterday when I came to school...he was here, in the parking lot, Lucifer. I-we lied to you to get you out of school so you wouldn't have to face him...I was just trying to protect you. Seeing you break like that today when you saw him, I can't deal with that, I wanted to kill him."

Dean tilted his head and opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again, "Really? You did that to protect me?"

The other boy nodded, "I will always be here to protect you Dean, I know, I know we just met, and it's hard to trust me, but please, just try okay? Just try to trust me...and give us a try ok?"

Dean nodded and softly kissed the boy, "I never said thank you," then laid his head on Castiel's shoulder.

Cas hugged the boy tightly and kissed his hair, burying his face in it, "You'll never have to."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in Brother."

Lucifer hugged Uriel tightly, "Long time no see."

Uriel snarled, "Because of that stupid Winchester."

'Yes, he was foolish, listen brother, what do you know about this new boy? Castiel is it?"

"Not much, only that his cousin also goes to Newton High, why is he giving you trouble?"

"Not yet no, but it seems as if he will soon become a problem..."

Uriel smirked, "Well bro you know we can handle faggots like him."

Lucifer grinned, "Yes we can."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, must warn you, not as exciting as the others. hope you guys still enjoy :/ read and review? :)**

* * *

><p>"Dean?"<p>

The boys were now in Castiel's room, laying on the bed, with Dean resting his head on the other boy's chest, eyes closed.

"hmm?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

Dean looked up curiously, "Where?"

"It's a secret."

"What's a secret?"

Castiel chuckled and sat up pulling the boy closer as he followed, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Dean thought for a while and shrugged, "I don't know, I usually let Sammy decide what we do on weekends..."

"Then tomorrow it is."

"What is?"

* * *

><p>"Dean?"<p>

"Yea?"

"Can I go to Gen's house tomorrow?"

Dean sighed, "Uh I don't think so Sammy, Cas and I are going somewhere."

"Going where?"

The older boy shrugged as they got out of the car and sat on the porch.

"I dunno know, Cas didn't say..."

Sam grinned and nudged his older brother playfully, "_ohhhh **Cas**_ didn't say?"

Dean smirked and nudged him back, "How's **_Gen_** doing by the way? You two seem to be getting along..."

The smaller boy went red, "Yea she's pretty great..."

Dean smiled softly at this and ruffled the boy's hair, "Yea she seems like a good kid..."

"So does Cas..."

Dean laughed loudly at this, "Yea he is..."

"You know I'd give him the little brother speech but I don't think he'll hurt you."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "The little what?"

"The little brother speech, you know. I'm your little brother, I gotta protect you."

The older boy softened, "Sammy, that's not how it's supposed to be..._I'm _supposed to protect _you_. Not the other way around..."

Sam shook his head, "Uh-uh, we're different."

"Yea?"

"Yea, see not everyone has a cool little brother, like me."

Dean laughed again, "Oh? Really?"

"Yep!...So is Cas really your boyfriend now?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "Yea I guess so..."

"Boys come in for dinner."

Both boys walked inside slowly, wondering if their father had heard the conversation outside.

* * *

><p>"So, how was school today?"<p>

"Good."

"fine."

The rest of the dinner went on with Sam explaining what Gen and him had decided to do for their science projects. As soon everyone had finished, John cleared his throat.

"Sammy, why don't you run upstairs? Dean and I need to talk about somethings."

Sam sent Dean a quick "good luck" glance and ran up the stairs, leaving the boy to stare at his empty plate.

"I talked to Bobby today."

Dean furrowed his brow, "Yea?"

"He told me about the case, that Castiel is having it reopened."

Dean nodded slowly and looked up at his father, "His grandfather is a really good lawyer."

"Dean, that's great, listen, you know I would want nothing more than to find the son of a bitch but..."

John's voice slowly faded but Dean knew what he had to ask.

"Son, are you sure you can do it?"

Dean stared back at his plate for a few minutes in thought then shook his head.

"I don't know Dad, I told him I can't but, it's Cas, he's got this blind faith in me, he thinks I can."

"Do you believe him?"

"I want to."

John nodded in understanding, "Okay, well, Dean just know that I'm behind you 100% if you do this."

"Thanks Dad."

"Yea...another thing...I heard you and Sam outside, are you sure? About Cas?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you sure you can trust him Dean? with everything that's happened-"

"I trust him, with everything I have, he's trying to save me Dad, for the first time, someone is showing me that no one matters, you know? I mean when I'm with Cas, I feel like...like it'll be okay, like everything I've ever been afraid of is gone, I feel _safe_."

John smiled, "That's great Dean, I'm happy for you, really. Which is why I want you to bring Cas home for dinner tomorrow."

"Really?"

"yea, bring him over."

"Cool."

* * *

><p>Castiel got up extra early to go to pick up Dean the next morning, and tenderly kissed the boy as soon as he got in the car.<p>

"Good morning."

Dean reddened and buckled his seat belt, "Morning."

"Ready?"

"Yup"

After about half an hour, Cas pulled into a parking lot near the beach and they got out of the car.

Dean looked around, "The beach?"

"Yup"

"How come no one's here?"

Cas opened the trunk and looked around for his things, "It's actually a private beach, it's Azazel's, I don't think he'll mind if we hung out here for awhile, and we can finally have that picnic."

Closing the trunk with a blanket and basket in one hand, Castiel smiled at Dean and entwined their fingers.

"Is that alright?"

Dean smiled and nodded as they walked closer to the water. Suddenly, Cas grinned and threw the things on the giant rock near their feet, and pulled Dean into the water, getting him all wet.

"but first, a little fun."

Dean gaped and shivered at the coldness of the water, but then narrowed his eyes at the boy, throwing his hands up in the water, sending a wave of it to Castiel.

Seeing the boy all wet and confused, Dean laughed, "You were right this _**is**_ fun!"

Cas smiled and the boys played in the water until their stomachs growled, sending them running back to the blanket and basket.

Quickly setting up the blanket Castiel sat on it and began to rummage through the blanket but stopped as he heard the chatter of Dean's teeth, "You cold babe?"

Dean nodded, and Cas ran back to his car, grabbing his extra jacket and blanket. Wrapping the jacket around Dean, Cas took out their sandwiches and pulled the extra blanket up to cover their feet as they ate.

There was a calming silence, as they ate and admired the scenery around them.

As they finished Cas moved back until his back was resting against the rock, and pulled the other boy to him, wrapping his arms around Dean, who smiled softly and mumbled against his chest.

"Thank you."

Cas held him even closer, "I'm glad you liked it...I like this place, it's nice, isn't it?"

The other boy nodded, "It's beautiful."

"Like you."

Dean's quietness started to worry Cas and he pulled the boy up.

"Dean?"

"Cas, why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That."

Castiel understood and kissed his forehead, "because to me, you _are_ beautiful."

"How could you think that? After knowing-"

Cas shook his head, "How could I not think that Dean? After something like that...you...you go through all this **pain**, everyday. And you take it, you take it all and never tell anyone, just so that Sam wouldn't worry, so that Mr. Winchester doesn't worry. You know Dean the first day I came to school and saw you get all the crap...I was mad at **you**, for not doing anything about it, for not standing up for yourself and fighting back. But I know now, you never fought back because you always thought you deserved it, you never told anyone because you didn't want to **bother** them anymore..."

Dean looked away, but Cas touched his cheek and brought his face closer, "Dean, they love you. Sam, Mr. Winchester, Bobby, Mrs. Singer, Jo...that's why they worry so much...so don't ever think that you deserved it. Don't you ever think that again. You have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen Dean, and that's what they see too, that's why they love you so much. You **are beautiful.** and I love you."

Dean's eyes widened and Cas nodded, "I love you."

A tear ran down the boy's cheek, "I love you too."

The kiss they shared then, sent something through them, making both boys glow.

They were in **love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending this chapter on a happy note, but beware. Things are about to get a bit dark in the coming chapters. :**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I know it's been forever since I last updated, seriously I had to go back and read the whole thing just to remember what the heck was going on, but I have no excuse for my procrastination. Sorry. :/ Here's Chapter 9-**

* * *

><p>Driving back, the two boys were smiling and leaving small kisses on each other's hands.<p>

Everything was perfect.

Until Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"DEAN!"

"Sam! What is it? Are you okay?"

"Gen…She...they took her!"

Castiel who heard everything from Sam's screaming, took the phone and stopped the car.

"Sam where are you?"

"The playground across from our school!"

"We're coming."

He started the car and raced it towards the direction of the school, sweating buckets and talking to himself.

Dean took the phone back and alerted the other Novaks, who called the police and ran to meet them at the school.

By the time they got there, the police and Gabe were already there.

The two boys ran out and hugged Sam, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Dean!"

"Sammy, tell us what happened."

The younger boy sniffled and wiped his eyes, "We were walking to the playground, and a car started following us. It was small a-and black, and it had an animal on front, nothing like we have in the garage. *sniffle* I told Gen to run with me, to race but she went to the car and said she knows it, the-then they came and took her! I couldn't save her, I'm so sorry." He sobbed again and Dean hugged him tightly.

Castiel turned to the police officer, "Did anybody see anything?"

The police officer shrugged, "We're asking around, but we don't know yet, from the boy's description even if someone saw something, we wouldn't now anything, the 2 men were masked well."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, as for the car he described, it sounds like a Jaguar, now in a small town like this not a lot of people have such fancy cars, in fact we only know of 3 people who have such cars. One would be the mayor, the second-"

Realization dawned on Cas, "Azazel, our grandfather, that's who Gen thought it was!"

The officer nodded, "Yes, your cousin, Mr. Novak, is speaking to him now."

Cas nodded and walked towards Gabe, in hopes that this was all just a small little misunderstanding and that it was just Azazel's bodyguards picking up Gen. He stopped and turned around slightly,

"Sorry officer I didn't let you finish but who was the third Jaguar owner?"

"Oh um…here, Mr. Lucifer Heist…nice guy…"

Castiel froze and Dean stole the list from the officer, "What the hell."

The officer took the list back, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"A friend."

The officer squinted, "Wait a minute, I know you, you're that boy who lied about-"

Before he knew what he was doing Castiel grabbed the officer's shirt, "WHERE THE FUCK DOES LUCIFER HEIST LIVE."

Another officer came around and took out his gun, "Hey! Hands up now! You are breaking several laws here sir! Now walk away and we can forget this ever happened…"

Cas let the officer go, grabbing Dean and Sam, and pulling them to his car just in time to hear Gabe say, "She isn't with Azaz- Hey where you guys going?"

He jumped into the car with them quickly before Cas locked the car and stepped on the gas pedal, causing the car to screech as it raced towards Dean's house.

"We have to find Lucifer, he has her, I know he does."

Gabe's eyes widened, "What?"

Cas hyperventilated and grabbed Dean's hand as an attempt to calm himself down when realized Dean's been quiet for awhile.

"Dean? What is it?"

The green-eyed boy shook his head, "Maybe nothing-"

He jumped as his phone rang and picked it up slowly, "Hello?"

"Hello Dean."

As he tensed, Cas stopped the car once again, and pressed the speaker, "Where the fuck are you."

Lucifer laughed, "Of course you're both together, but you see I was hoping you both would a part of this conversation. How about we get straight to the point? Your pretty little sister for my fag."

Cas punched the steering wheel with anger as Dean trembled, "How about you tell me where my sister is and I'll let you live."

Lucifer laughed louder, "Okay you think I'm lying? Give me Dean-o in the next 24 hours and you'll get your sister back untouched."

Before anything else could be said the phone went dead and the car went silent.

There was a sniffle and someone from the backseat was suddenly weeping, "This is all my fault."

There was a chorus of, "No, of course not Sammy!"s and "No, it was my fault."

Then more silence.

Gabe cleared his throat, "We need to go home and talk to Azazel, he'll think of something…"

Cas started the car and shook his head, "I'll kill him."

* * *

><p>At home Azazel sat them all down and heard the story from Sam again, detail to detail.<p>

"And the police don't suspect Lucifer at all?"

They all shook their heads and Dean dropped his head in his hands, "They won't listen, especially now, when they know you guys are friends with me."

Azazel shook his head, "There's only so much he can get away with, but he won't do anything with Gen, that I can promise, his lawyer let him know that we asked for a retrial and he won't do anything that'll bring federal attention…So relax and rest for awhile… now I must make some calls immediately."

The elder man stood up and practically ran to his office, determined to fix the crisis.

Gabriel sighed and nudged a very tired looking Sam, "Hey buddy let's go upstairs for a bit and you can sleep."

The boy nodded and Dean silently thanked Gabe, then turned to Cas and kissed his head, "You should rest too."

"Hm, we both should," with that the two boys went to Castiel's room and as they laid on the bed and looked into each other's eyes, Dean saw how terrified his lover was.

So he reached out and pulled the boy closer burying his face into Cas's dark black hair and kissed it, "It'll be okay baby."

* * *

><p>Castiel woke up, startled, and jumped out of bed when he saw the empty space next to him.<p>

"no no no no no no no, please tell me he didn't do what I think he did, please."

The little slip by his dresser confirmed the poor boy's suspicions and he grabbed his keys and ran.

_Cas,_

_There's a barn 10 miles from the intersection near Newton High, it's the only place I can see him hiding her, meet me there and bring a video camera. Please understand why I couldn't wait for you to wake up. We can't trust him to keep promises._

_Yours forever –Dean._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again, hope y'all can forgive me...<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

><p>Castiel drove up to the barn as the rain hit the car windshield like millions of beads. Seeing the Impala he stepped toward it and sighed with relief when he spotted his lover in the front seat.<p>

Dean jumped as the car door opened and grabbed Castiel, pulling the drenched boy close, "I thought you'd sleep through the night."

"Yea well sleeping alone for 17 years and then suddenly having someone there makes you kinda paranoid."

Dean frowned as he heard the worry behind Cas's joke, "Cas-I"

His mouth was suddenly covered by a hand, "Yea you're sorry because I don't even **have** TO _BEGIN_ to tell you what a stupid, and dangerous idea this is."

"…"

"Okay no, I _do have to. _**Dean, this is a very stupid-"**

The two jumped as thunder clapped outside and silence filled the car.

"So what's the plan…"

The boy at the wheel looked around nervously, hesitant, "right…the plan…did you bring the camera?"

Castiel nodded then narrowed his eyes, "You're going to give yourself up aren't you?"

Dean avoided the boy's gaze, "Well we can't just walk in there, grab Gen and run back home!"

The blue-eyed boy sitting shot gun suddenly got out of the car as Dean followed suit quickly, "Like hell we can't."

* * *

><p>Castiel burst through the barn doors and did a double take.<p>

"Cas? What's wr-"

The two boys stared as Gen sat tied up in the middle of the barn in a wooden chair, and screamed at them through the tape covering mouth.

Cas grinned, running is sister, who was now crying with joy.

"You came!"

"Of course I did, are you okay? Did he touch you? Are you hurt? Is that blood?"

Genevieve hugged her brother tightly and shook her head, "I wanna go home Cas, _please._"

Castiel's chest tightened at his baby sister's tone and he nodded, quickly rushing towards the door, "Dean let's get out of here."

"Dean?"

Panic ran through his body like an electric shock as Cas ran to the Impala, checking both cars, "DEAN!"

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks since Dean's disappearance and one week since the statewide search for the boy had ended and he had been declared dead.<p>

Castiel was terrified and the only one who seemed to understand was Sam. Sam, who sat with him in the Impala every night and looked in every place the two could think of, before John called them back and painfully explained to the two that the chances of finding his son now were slim to none.

"Boys, it's been three weeks, I-" John wiped his tears, "for all we know he's de-"

Castiel got up from the porch and started to walk back to the Impala, "Don't. Don't even think it. He's fine, we just-we just have to find him."

John shook his head and sent Sam inside, "We have to be realistic Castiel, my son is gone, and I'm grieving, don't you tell me I can't do that."

They glared with sorrow filled eyes before John opened the door to go inside the house, stopping halfway inside, "His funeral's in two days, I hope you'll be there, he would've wanted you to be."

* * *

><p>Castiel slept in the Impala again for 10th time since the disappearance and called Dean's number, letting the tear drops hit his cheeks as he heard the voice he'd been waiting all day to hear, "Hi this is Dean Winchester, I'm busy right now, please leave a message."<p>

The crying boy curled up in the front seat and sobbed into the phone, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Dean, I couldn't save you- I couldn'-" Cas covered his mouth and threw the phone away from himself as if it hurt to hold it.

As his sobs ended, he started the car for the last time knowing this would be the last time he would search for the love of his life, his Dean.

Cas stopped the Impala near the beach they last went to and lay near the sand, head resting on the rock, _their_ rock.

"They think you're dead…everyone. Everyone thinks you're gone. It's been three weeks. Three weeks, and- I know the possibilities of finding you- I know the chances, but my heart. Dean my heart's screaming that you're out there and I just gotta find you. But what do I do I've looked everywhere-"

His sentence was interrupted as his phone rang in the car and he sighed knowingly, walking to the car ready to lie and say he was fine to whichever well-wisher was calling now.

Though the name on his phone made the whole world spin, and Castiel sat down with trembling hands, pressing the phone to his ears, "Dean?"

"Cas! He's-He's dead, I- I killed him Cas!" Dean's sobs made Castiel's heart break,

"Dean baby please, tell me where you are, I'm coming."

"He's dead."

"Who?"

"Lucifer. I killed him Cas."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! yea I know I'm bitch for the dark chapters but it's story yo.<strong>


End file.
